


The Meteor Shower

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Fluff, M/M, Natsu is a little shit, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Gray and Loke watch a meteor shower together.WWTDP Week 2: Prompt Stars





	The Meteor Shower

“This is nice,” Loke said after he slipped behind Gray and wrapped his arms around the other male.

“It really is, nice and quiet without Natsu around,” Gray chuckled as he leaned back into Loke's embrace.

“Is it weird?” Loke asked.

“Is what weird?” Gray asked in response.

“Being with me, since you know how I am,” Loke said.

“Not at all honestly. Some people said they thought I'd wind up with Natsu since we're so close,” Gray said.

Loke would chuckle and ruffle Gray's hair a bit. “You still could wind up with him you know,” he said.

“Nah, I'm with you,” Gray said, “You're stuck with me,” he finished.

Loke would tighten his hold on Gray as a way to hug the other. “Good to know, so what made you invite me to star gaze?” he asked.

“I asked someone for a bit of advice on how to be romantic,” Gray said, hiding his face in his hands after he admitted it.

“Aw, that's so sweet of you Gray,” Loke said, pressing a kiss to Gray's cheek with a smile.

“Well, you're not the only one in the relationship, and all the gifts you shower me with make me feel like I should give some in the relationship as well,” Gray said.

“I shower you in gifts and affection because I love you,” Loke said.

“Also because you're a sap,” Gray said, moving slightly to rest his head on Loke's lap. He'd yawn.

“We should get you home, you're already tired,” Loke chuckled, running his fingers through Gray's hair which made is messier.

“Not yet,” Gray said as he fought back another yawn. “The reason I brought you here hasn't happened yet,” he finished.

“Oh?” Loke asked. “I wonder what it could be,” he said.

After a few minutes of merely snuggling the sky would light up with what appeared to be thousands of shooting stars.

“This is what I wanted to watch with you,” Gray said, smiling when he caught the look of awe on Loke's face.

“This is...Gray this is amazing,” Loke said. He'd turn Gray around and kiss him with as much passion as he could to convey his happiness due to what Gray wanted to watch with him.

Gray would wrap his arms around Loke's shoulders and kiss back, by the time the two were finished the meteor shower would have ended, but they'd seen enough to go home happy.

“Now you can walk me home,” Gray said. “You can even stay with me for the night if you want,”

“Sounds good to me,” Loke said as the two stood up. They'd walk hand in hand to Gray's place, it wasn't much but it was home.

Gray lived in a small flat in the main part of the city, it was far enough from the train station that he didn't hear it when a train passed by, but close enough he could get there quickly if he needed to.

Gray would open the door once they arrived and kick his shoes off. Loke would do the same after he walked inside.

“Want anything to drink?” Gray asked, looking over his shoulder and Loke who was looking at a painting on Gray's wall.

“Sure, what's with this painting?” Loke asked.

“Oh, that? It was a reward from a solo job I did a while back, I liked it so I kept it,” Gray said. “I'll make us some tea,” he said as he entered the kitchen.

“Tea sounds nice,” Loke said, going back to admiring the painting on the wall.

Gray would grab two glasses and add some ice from the freezer to them before pouring some sweet tea. He'd carry both glasses back to the living room. “Here's your tea,” he said.

“Thank you, Gray,” Loke smiled, taking a sip of the tea.

The two would sit on the couch next to one another. “What should we do before bed?” Gray asked.

“What do you have around here to do?” Loke asked.

“I have a few board games and some books,” Gray said.

“What kind of books?” Loke asked.   
“Some about the stars and astrology,” Gray admitted.

“Studying for something?” Loke asked.

“Nah, it just fascinates me is all,” Gray smiled.

“That's cool, I've always loved astronomy and the signs myself,” Loke said.

“Is that due to anything in particular?” Gray asked.

Loke would shake his head. “Not in particular, I just like them I guess?” he chuckled.

“Well, if you want we can just cuddle until we fall asleep,” Gray said. “Rather than read or play some sort of game,”

“Sounds good to me,” Loke said. “Lead the way,”

Gray would finish his tea and walk the glass to the kitchen where he'd rinse it with some hot water and place it on the dish rack. Loke would do the same.

“Bedroom is this way,” Gray said, stripping on his way to it.

“You're already stripping,” Loke said with a laugh.

“Yeah, well we are going to lay down so it's fine,” Gray said, opening his bedroom door. The decor was something that seemed to fit the ice mage, it was mostly shades of dark blue and black with some representations of his ice within it.

“Nice room, it fits you,” Loke said, he'd begin working on his own clothes, folding them and placing them on the side table before getting onto the bed after Gray sat on one side.

Loke would lay on his side facing Gray at first, and Gray would scoot towards Loke, eventually, the two would get comfortable and fall asleep together.

The sun would filter through the curtains in Gray's bedroom the next morning. The ice mage would wake up and yawn. He'd smile as he felt Loke's warmth against his back, but he needed to get up to use the restroom. Gray would move Loke's arm off himself and get up to use the restroom, almost as soon as he left the room Loke woke up.

“Gray?” Loke called out.

Gray would finish up in the bathroom, flush the toilet and wash his hands before walking back to his room. “Sorry, Loke. I had to use the bathroom,” Gray said.

“It's alright, I was just worried I guess,” Loke chuckled.

“Let's get to the guild for breakfast, I still haven't gone food shopping,” Gray said, grabbing some pants and a shirt that he'd tug on.

“Sounds good,” Loke said, grabbing his clothes from the night before and pulling them back on. Once they were dressed Gray would lock up his place and they'd walk to the guild.

When Gray and Loke arrived, Natsu would already be there.

“I see you and loverboy finally made it to the guild hall,” Natsu said to Gray with a grin.

“Shut up Natsu!” Gray hissed.

“Oh please! It's not like no one knows,” Natsu laughed.

Loke would cough. “He's not wrong, we're not exactly the subtle type,” he said.

“Not you too!” Gray exclaimed, his pale face turning a healthy shade of pink due to embarrassment.

“Aww, he's blushing!” Natsu teased with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Natsu! You don't hear me teasing you about your boyfriend!” Gray hissed.

“Oi! I told you I had a boyfriend in confidence!” Natsu hissed back. “You wanna fight!?” he growled, jumping from the table.

“No, I'm not in the mood,” Gray said.

“Oh come on! I was just playing!” Natsu exclaimed. “I didn't mean to make you mad,”

“You piss me off!” Gray yelled.

“It's okay, Gray,” Loke said, taking his boyfriend by the bicep and leading him to the bar to get some food.

Natsu would mumble something before heading out of the guild hall, he wanted to tease Gray, not make him mad. He decided it'd be best if he gave Gray and Loke some space, so Natsu headed to visit his own boyfriend, who didn't like surprise visits from their lovers after all?

“He didn't mean anything by what he said, Gray,” Loke said. “You of all people should know Natsu just says stuff to mess with you,” he'd rub Gray's back gently while they waited for their food.

“I know, it's just...do you think I should apologize for ousting him like that?” Gray asked.

“Maybe, would you want him to if he'd done the same?” Loke asked.

“Yeah, because it's wrong to do that to people, friends or not,” Gray said.

“I'd give him a few days, he probably took off,” Loke said.

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Gray said, smiling as he leaned against Loke's shoulder, not caring who saw.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
